Isabella Kent
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Isabella Is Clark's younger sister, They have a closer relationship then anyone else in Smallville. They bothe swore to protect eachother, Clark protecting her Life and Isabella protecting Clark's secret. But how Far is she willing to go?
1. The Speech

"Isabella Marie Kent" My father, Jonathan Kent called. " You are going to be late"

"I'm Coming Dad" I shouted, putting in my earrings. I grabbed my graduation hat and headed down stairs.

"Where's mom and Dad?" I asked as I saw my brother Clark being the only one in the kitchen.

"They decided on leaving a head a time so they can get us seats since you being the queen of taking forever was well, taking forever." Clark said

"Ha, Ha Funny Clark" I said, looking from him to the floor.

"Hey you are going to be fine miss. Valedictorian." He reassured me.

"I don't know, what if I mess up or trip or something" I said getting all Nervous.

Clark hugged me before saying "Come on let's go"

"Isabella Kent" The Principal called, I walked up took my diploma and shook the man's hand and walked over to the other side, waving at my family, Lana, Chloe and Lois before proceeding to sit down.

After the names were done being called it was time for my speech.

"Friends, Family, and Fellow students Welcome. Every one of us has prayed for today's quick delivery and now I'm sorry that it is here, because it means leaving close friends behind. Today is the day we begin a new chapter in our lives, Today is the day that we all begin something different and exciting in our lives, life. Some of us are off to college, some of us already have jobs lined up for us. But we all know that no matter what we will have this moment here, today and together. We all loose ourselves in the life of high school drama, and we dream a far better life. But reality is the superior life. My parents took me in when I was an infant and I had nowhere to go, they are my twin pillars without whom I couldn't stand or survive. My brother Clark, which many of you know, has always been there for me he's been my best friend, my protector and the one to brighten up the mood when I'm down. My brother did everything for me, he was a role model to many, a role model to me. He is my guiding light, and for that I will always envy and admire him. That make reality so rewarding those people who always have your back, who always pull up from being down. Today is one of the greatest days of our lives it's when we truly move from children to adults, but let it be known that only you can make it happen. Thank you, and I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Lana" I said as I hugged her.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Chloe" I said hugging her.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Lois" I said giving her a hug.

"Congratulations, Miss. Kent"

" Uh—Thanks Lionel?" I sort of said and asked.

"Don't mind him, he was just leaving. Weren't you father?" Lex stepped in. Lionel shook his head and walked away ""Congratulations Isabella"

"Thanks Lex" I said, then I spotted Clark Excuse me for a moment"

"Hey little sister" he said

"Hey" I said, as he picked me up and swung me around.

"Thanks for what you said" he said.

"Hey, I meant it Clark" I said.

"I wanted to give this to you" he said handing me a box.

Inside the box was a necklace with a heart on it, in side the heart it had had 'C' and 'I' in it, with little pink stones all around it. "Clark…. It's…."

"You like it?" He asked

"No…I love it" I said.

"It's so you'll always, know that no matter where I am, I am always here for you. I love you Bella" he said putting it on me.

"I love you too Clark" I said hugging him.

"Clark" I said in the car on the way home

"Yeah Bel? " he asked.

" I think I'm going to commute to Met U, and live at home. Think dad will be mad?"

"Probably, he wants a better life for us. He was furious when I decided to stay in Smallville. But Isabella it's your choice if you want to stay he can't force you to go"

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave you, mom and dad. My life is here in Smallville as pathetic as it sounds"

"No matter what kiddo, we will always be together."

"It's scary isn't it? I'm eighteen, your nineteen almost twenty finally back with Lana, who doesn't know you're an alien, but Chloe does. And Lex is becoming more and more like an enemy. Damn the life of we posses."

"Yeah"


	2. Athors Note

-1Hey Guys I have had loads of stuff going on in the past few months sigh But I'm back now!! And I'm going to update my stories ASAP.

-Lex


End file.
